What! I'm in Slytherin!
by Yamaanita
Summary: When Harry goes to Hogwarts, the Sorting hat put him in Slytherin. Oh Dear... May later contain swearwords. (I make that sound like a cake. May contain nuts.)


He couldn't believe this. He was a wizard and was going to a magic school for wizards and witches.

This is great! Harry grinned to himself and jumped into the air for joy, banging his head rather hard on the ceiling, shaking some rather startled spiders out of their webs, and showering a cloud of dust down on Harry. _Ouch_. He decided that his cupboard wasn't the place to jump, and the broken mattress wasn't going to thank him for destroying it a little more, and curled into a ball. He couldn't believe it! Tomorrow he was going to Hogwarts! Even when his stomach growled, and he was reminded of earlier on when he was painting the garage and Dudley kicked the cans of paint over, ruining the patio and effectively earning the wrath of his aunt and uncle, and when Aunt Petunia banned him from dinner, he still smiled. Nothing could wipe that smile off his face. He was going to Hogwarts, where there were proper meals and a chance to make friends, and learning magic. Suddenly Privet drive and all its troubles seemed so small in comparison to the huge castle he was going to live in for the rest of the year. Smiling, he curled on his side and fell into a deep sleep.

Even when Dudley ran down the stairs and jumped on the boards directly above Harry's head, Harry didn't wake. Not even when the boards creaked loudly in protest and splinters fell down, Harry slept on, in a happy little dreamland, not paying any attention to what was going on around him.

Harry woke up the next day, feeling refreshed, and so very excited. He all but bounced out of the cupboard and cheerily greeted his Uncle and Aunt, before skipping into the kitchen and beginning to make breakfast. 15 rashers of bacon, 3 fried eggs, half a bowl of baked beans, 5 hash browns,8 sausages, and 17 slices of toast for Dudley, 6 rashers of bacon, 2 fried eggs, 2 tablespoons of baked beans, 6 hash browns, 10 sausages and 5 slices of toast for Uncle Vernon, 2 table spoons of bran flakes, 2 slices of green apple, 1 table spoon of natural low-fat vanilla yogurt and a whole sliced ripe banana for Aunt Petunia. Harry got a slice of toast and a smear of butter. He didn't mind.

Uncle Vernon

Uncle Vernon sipped his black coffee and surveyed Harry over the top of his newspaper.

He had to drop Dudley off at the hospital in London today to get the ruddy pigtail removed, or he would have never agreed to waste a whole tank of petrol on that freak to go to that freak school.

Harry

Uncle Vernon got up from the table, "Right, we've got to get going if we're to get to the hospital on time. Boy, you clean up, and then get your stuff."

Harry began clearing the table, while Petunia bustled about cleaning 'Duddykins' face and telling him to go to the bathroom before they went, and dusting off his coat, before coming to supervise Harry's work with an eagle's eye.

He made quick work of the dishes, and ran to his cupboard where he heaved his trunk out, and scanned the cupboard for anything else he may have left behind. After shoving some stray socks in to his coat pocket, he lugged the heavy trunk out of the door to Uncle Vernon, who was waiting by the open boot of the car. "'Bout ruddy time," mumbled Uncle Vernon, as he shoved Harry's trunk into the boot, Hedwig was waiting for Harry in her cage on the right hand side seat. She hooted a greeting as he slid into the seat, carefully balancing her on his lap. He hadn't been able to see her for a whole week. Uncle Vernon had locked Hedwig in the garden shed as soon as Harry came home from his shopping trip with the rest of his things. Gently petting her on the head, Harry buckled his seat belt, and sat back as Uncle Vernon pulled out of the drive.

Dudley glared at Harry all the way to London. Hedwig glared back at Dudley. They had a silent glaring match. Hedwig won. Harry smiled at his owl's victory against Dudley, suppressing a laugh at the thought of Hedwig winning a wrestling match against Dudley, Hedwig's light weight, and Dudley's weight equalling a young whale.

When they came to a stop in the parking lot of the Train station, Uncle Vernon turned to Harry.

"You can get off here," Grunted Uncle Vernon. "We'll be expecting you back on the 30th of June, boy.

You'll stay at that freak school of yours for Christmas; it said you could on that darn letter. Go, we have to get to the Hospital in 10 minutes."

_And goodbye to you to, Uncle Vernon,_ though Harry dully, opening the boot of the car, and staining to pull the trunk out, then dragged it towards where he'd set Hedwig's cage down on the floor.

The moment he closed the boot, the Dursleys pulled out of the car park with a screech of tires. A faint smell of burnt rubber and exhaust fumes lingered in the air after they had gone. Shrugging, Harry dragged the trunk and Hedwig over to the trolleys and after settling Hedwig securely on top of his trunk, Harry pushed it toward the platforms. After seeing the signs 9 and 10, but no 9 ¾, he looked around in desperation. Where on earth was the platform?

He saw some red-heads near platform 10, heading towards him, as they passed he heard a snatch of conversation. "…you'll all be late if you lot don't get along quickly to 9 ¾ …"

Platform 9 ¾! Yes! He walked up to the lady, and shyly asked, "Umm… Ma'am, would you know how to get to platform 9 ¾?"

"Oh, hello dear! First year?" Harry nodded, taking a liking to this warm woman. "Ronald here is too. Maybe you two will be friends. 9 ¾? Just watch Fred and George here. They'll show you. Off you go boys. Have a nice term!"

The older boys, twins, nodded, and began running at a stone barrier separating platform 9and 10.

Harry stared in shock as instead off crashing through the wall as they should of, they went through the barrier! "Wow!" Harry exclaimed. "That's impossible!" The lady smiled at him, "off you go to dear. It's quite safe," She added as Harry looked at the barrier suspiciously.

Swallowing dryly, and quite against his natural instinct, began to approach the barrier at a run, bracing himself for possible rejection, was surprised as he passed though the barrier. His mouth opened in shock. Wow! On the other side of the barrier, thousands of children milled about. A scarlet steam train hooted impatiently, and Harry was soon boarding the train. As he at last found an empty compartment, and stowed his trunk underneath his feet and nestled Hedwig's cage against the plush scarlet and gold velvet seats, sitting down gingerly him, not wanting to ruin the seats perfection. He sat back, and began reading Hogwarts, A History.

Halfway down the page he was reading, a sharp rapping at the door caught his attention.

Ronald, the witch's son, from earlier on was standing at the door.

"Hello, um, sorry, but all the other compartments are full. Would you mind if I sat in here with you?"

"Sure."

"Thanks." The boy nervously smiled at harry, as he sat down opposite Harry.

"Ronald Weasley. Call me Ron."

"Harry Potter."

The sharp intake of breath caught Harry's attention.

"No way! Really?"

"Err, yes?"

"_The_ Harry Potter?"

"Err, yes?"

"The boy who lived?"

"Err… yes?"

"Cool…"

Harry sat back in rather bemused silence, as he felt Ronald eyeing him up and down, obviously desperate to ask Harry a question, but not seeming to quite pick up enough courage to do so.

After a while Harry felt a little sympathy for Ron who was squirming in his seat, not able to vocalise his question, and decided to cut him some slack.

"What is it?"

"Huh?"

"You looked like you wanted to ask me a question." _Duh, stating the obvious._

"Err, if it is alright with you…" _Just ask already._

"Yeah, sure."

"Err, caniseeyourscar?" _What was that? A normal human being cannot interpret words at that speed, Mr Weasley._

"Oh, sure." Harry drew back the curtain of fringe that covered his scar, and watched as Ron gaped.

"Cool…Wow, you really _are_ the Boy Who Lived!" _Yes, as I already said, and get over it, please, and I don't lie. Why would I about my own identity?_

Another sharp rapping at the door made him look up again. A bushy haired girl in the Hogwarts uniform stood at the door, along with a small boy. "Hello. Have you seen a toad? Only, this boy here, Neville, lost his." She looked at Harry and Ron.

"Err, no. Sorry." Harry didn't really now no else to reply.

"Oh, alright then. Keep an eye out for him though, will you?"

"Hey, you're Harr

"Sure."

"Thanks. Oh, and you two better get changed into your Hogwarts Robes. We're nearly at the castle."

With that, the girl let the door slide closed, and moved on, the boy Neville, hurrying after her.

"Cor' blimey, she's bossy!" Ron exploded when Hermione was safely out of hearing range.

"Oh, she's alright." Harry felt a little protective of the witch, although he'd only just met her.

"Come on, we'd better get changed, we really are coming closer to the castle."

Ron and Harry got changed into their robes, occasionally falling over, but apart from a few minor bruises, he was fine. A little dusty from rolling around on the floor, but fine.

As he dusted himself off, Ron began stuffing his pet rat Scabbers into his trunk compartment. He got nipped a few times for his trouble, but Ron seemed alright.

As the train drew to a stop, Harry and Ron clambered off the train. Ron said their trunks were going to be taken up later, but Harry hadn't felt very happy about leaving Hedwig on the train, but with a whispered promise to come and see her as soon as possible, he left the train with Ron.

After rowing up to the castle and watching Ron's eyes nearly pop out as he gaped up at the castle, and Neville nearly falling in, it was time for the sorting.

"How do you think they do it?" Ron asked in hushed tones.

"My brothers told me you had to duel a troll or something, but do you re-"

"Oh don't be so ridiculous!" Interrupted the bushy haired witch from the train, "We're all first years! We'd never be allowed to duel trolls! Anyway, I read in Hogwarts A History that you put on this Sorting Hat and it sorts you into your House." "Know-it-all," muttered Ron, under his breath.

_Thank god it wasn't trolls though, I'd hate to have to duel a troll in front of the entire school. I'd probably make a fool of myself. Actually, I'd definitely make a fool of myself._

"Right, First Years follow me; we will now be entering the Grand Hall, for you to be sorted. I shall call your name, and you will come and sit on this stool, and I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head. Let us proceed." The lady dressed in black and silver robes led them into the Grand Hall.

While Harry tried to look at everything at once, he didn't notice the look of loathing, a bat-like man in black robes was giving him. _This must be what 50 times the size of our school gym! _

"Cool…" said Ron. _You took the words right out of my mouth, Ronald Weasley._

"Abbot, Hannah!" A girl who wore her hair in blonde pigtails nervously walked up to the sorting hat.

"Hufflepuff!" _Did that hat just speak?! Calm Harry, Calm… just somebody calling out, hats can't speak… you're perfectly sane… Good Lord, I'm talking to myself…_

"Bones, Susan!"

"Hufflepuff!" _There goes my sanity…_

"Corner, Michael!"

"Ravenclaw!"

And it went on and on until…

"Potter, Harry!"

As soon as she said my name, I heard whispers going around the hall. "That's Harry Potter?"

"The Boy Who Lived?" "Gosh, he's so small!" The professors seemed to sit up, and he could have sworn the Headmaster winked at him. _ Impossible, I'm just another student. I must have imagined it._

Harry took a deep breath and walked up to the Sorting Hat. As he sat down on the stool, he became conscious of everybody staring at him. The Sorting Hat slipped over his eyes.

"_Aha! Another Potter!_ _"Hum," said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes - and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting...so where shall I put you? Aha, I know… __**Slytherin!**__" _

There was a deafening silence that followed. No one clapped. They just stared.

Harry just sat there in shock. What? No! Slytherin? Oh good lord… Wasn't that the House Voldemort came from… No… What was he going to do?

"Potter, the Slytherin Table is over on the far East side." Professor McGonagall's kind voice shook Harry out of his revere, and he slid of the chair, handed the Sorting Hat to Professor McGonagall, and walked over to the Slytherin table, sitting down next to a tall black boy. Oh dear…

To be Continued…Soon…Probably…Yeah… ^^


End file.
